


You know what? I love you

by AmyWoolner



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyWoolner/pseuds/AmyWoolner
Summary: Gavin loves Michael and Michael loves Gavin. But then Gavin and Meg happen and Michael and Lindsay kind of happen but it all ends up alright in the end. It's basically a whole thing but I like it and I hope you do too :)Minor warning - mentions of anxietyI posted this on wattpad time ago and tbh it's not my fave fic I've ever written but I thought I'd share it here too :)Also I'm gonna edit this at some point and make it better (hopefully) so if it changes over time that's whyPlease don't repost my fics elsewhere! I know I've given permission before to do so but unless I've given you specifically permission please don't! I am really glad you like my work but please don't repost it!





	1. Chapter 1

Gavins POV

I walk into form on a Friday morning with all the lads and sit down. As usual, Michael and I walk in holding hands, and when we sit down I rest my arm on his desk, still holding his hand, and he starts to rub my arm gently. I don't know why we're always touching in some way, but it's been this way for a while, and I love it. I mean sure we got some odd looks at first but people are pretty much used to it now. I sit in front of Michael, so I turn my body round towards him. Michael sits in the back right corner, next to Geoff who's next to Jack. I sit in front of Michael, next to Ray who's next to Ryan. This has been our arrangement all year. I sigh in content as Michael continues to stroke my arm and rest my head on my arm so I'm lying down, closing my eyes. The lads continue laughing and joking and talking about random shit and I just listen. I feel Michael write 'R U OK' on my arm with his finger and I smile, nodding slightly. This is his way of communicating with me without the lads hearing, as he was already stroking my arm they wont realise he's writing.

The bell goes and we all walk to our next classes, I have English with Michael and Geoff so we walk towards the English block. Michael and I walk holding hands as usual while Geoff walks to the right of me. Geoff is very much an over protective brother to me, he has been since my family moved here 4 years ago, when I was 13. I was a British kid that didn't know anything about America or American school, and Geoff helped me. He lives in the house opposite mine and we met the day I moved here. I met the rest of the lads the day after and immediately fell in love with them all, but Michael and I just clicked. When we get to our English room we sit down in our usual seats, back row, right corner, and wait for the teacher to start.

Around 5 minutes before the end of the lesson when we've finished our work, Michael is stroking my arm again while we talk to Geoff about video games. When we work we just press our legs against each other or sit so our arms are touching as we can't hold hands. I notice a girl that sits on the other side of the class is watching us and I sigh. 'U OK' Michael writes on my arm again and I turn to look at him and smile, nodding. The bell goes and we stand up to leave. We're one of the last ones out as we sit at the back and when the class is basically empty the girl that was staring walks towards us. I squeeze Michaels hand and he looks over at me, then to where I'm looking.

"Hi." The girl says and I think her name is Lindsay, she started a few weeks ago. I think she talks to Barbara.

"Hi." Michael says, smiling politely.

"I was just wondering, you don't have to answer if its too personal, Are you two dating?" She asks and I blush while Geoff laughs from next to me and I look up at Michael to see him grinning.

"N-No." I stutter and she raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, well you're cute together." She says before walking away and I blush harder. We haven't been asked that question in a while, but when we used to be asked Michael would be the one to say no. I wonder why he didn't say anything this time.

"Come on love birds, don't wanna be late for your next lesson." Geoff says, still chuckling and I glare at him while Michael pulls me out the room. I have History next while Michael has Geography so we have to let go of each others hand. I always hate classes without Michael, he's like my security blanket, and when he's not here I feel nervous and anxious and I have panic attacks more often. Michael squeezes my hand before letting go and I walk to history, meeting Ray at the door and walking in together. Ray grins when he sees me.

"Hey, Gav. How'd English go?" He asks and I shrug.

"I don't know. It was fine." I say and he frowns.

"What happened?" I shrug.

"The new girl, Lindsay, asked if Micool and I are dating and usually he says no but he didn't say anything so I had to talk to her." I say and Ray rolls his eyes.

"Dude, you have to talk to people sometimes." He says and I nod.

"I know, I'd just rather it not be about me and Micool." I say and he chuckles.

"Dude, remind me again why you aren't dating." He says and I blush again.

"Ray, he's my best friend."

"Your best friend that you are totally in love with." He says and I bite my lip.

"I don't think so Ray." I say and he looks at me seriously.

"Gav, think about it. You are always touching in some way, like you need the constant confirmation that he's there, and you call each other boi and you're always together and you basically live at each others house and the way you look at each other and don't think I don't realise that he writes on your arm when he doesn't want the entire group to hear what he's saying." He says and I think about it, he is my security blanket and I don't know what I'd do without him and he is the most amazing person I know and he's beautiful and his eyes are perfect and when he touches me I get tingles and "Oh." I say out loud. I love Michael Jones. I look at Ray with wide eyes and he chuckles again.

"Don't look so terrified Gav." He says and I shake my head.

"Ray how the fuck am I gonna tell him. Do I have to tell him. How am I gonna face him. What am I gonna do oh my god Ray I can't breath." I mutter and his eyes widen slightly.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry, are you having a panic attack?" He asks and I nod.

"Sir, Can I take Gav outside for a sec." Ray asks the teacher as I try to control my breathing. Mr Lewis looks at me before nodding. All the teachers know about my panic attacks and so they know to let me go outside if I need to.

Ray stands up and grabs my arm, leading me outside. He pulls out his phone and I see him send a text to someone before putting it away. He sits me on the floor against a wall and I bend my knees up to my chest. Ray kneels in front of me.

"Gav, listen to me, focus on my voice." He says and I look at him. After a few moments of me breathing unsteadily he speaks again.

"List 5 things you can see." He says, using a technique that often works. I look around, Ray, A table, A pencil, A screwed up piece of paper, Michael. Wait Michael? I look at Ray and nod to tell him I've done it. Ray gets up and walks towards Michael, whispers something to him, and they both walk over to me. Michael kneels in front of me and puts his hands on my knees.

"Gav, listen to me." He says softly and I nod. I notice Ray has gone and I look back at Michael, confused.  
"He went to get you some water, don't worry about him. Gav, you need to calm down." He says calmly and I nod, trying to reduce my heart rate. Michael sighs when I can't stop breathing fast and takes my hand, pressing my fingers against his wrist so I can feel his pulse. I try to calm my breathing to match his pulse and after a few minutes my breathing is pretty normal. Ray comes back and hands me a cup of water, which I drink slowly.

"Alright, come on, we need to get back to class." Michael says and he grabs my hands and pulls me up. I walk back into history after a final squeeze of the hands from Michael, and sit back down.

 

At break Ray and I walk outside onto the field to meet the rest of the guys. Michael and Ryan are already on the field so we join them, me sitting next to Michael and Ray sitting next to Ryan, saving space for the others, and as soon as I sit down Michael grabs my hand, linking our fingers. Geoff and Jack walk over and sit down and we start talking about left for dead. I see Barbara and decide to ask her about Lindsay.

"Be right back." I say quickly before letting go of Michaels hand, standing up and jogging over to her.

"Hey, Babs." I call and she stops walking and turns to me.

"Hey Gav." She smiles as I catch up with her. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering, you talk to the new girl right?" I ask and she nods.

"Lindsay? Yeah, she's cool, why what about her?" She asks and I shrug.

"Its probably nothing but like, she asked if Micool and I were dating. Has she said anything to you?" I ask and she chuckles.

"Not really. I mean- she did mention Michael briefly but she didn't ask about you two. She just said Michaels kind of cute. That's probably why she asked. She probably didn't wanna make a move until she knew he was single." She says and I nod, that doesn't make me feel any better.

"Oh okay. So you think she's gonna make a move on Micool?" I ask and she shrugs.

"I don't know. I mean probably, now that she knows he's single. But who knows if Michael will wanna go out with her or not." She says and I smile.

"Yeah, anyways, thanks Babs." I say and she grins.

"No problem Gav." She says, hugging me before walking away. I sigh and decide to head to my locker to pick up my stuff for next lesson. I really hope Lindsay doesn't do anything, and if she does I hope Michael says no. I reach my locker and open it to pull out my physics book when I hear Michael call me.

"Gavver?" He calls when he gets near me and I sigh before closing my locker and putting on a fake smile before turning to him.

"Hey boi." I say and he frowns.

"What's wrong?" He asks and I look at him whilst trying to make my smile look real.

"Nothings wrong, Micool." I say and he raises an eyebrow.

"Why did you leave?" He asks.

"I wanted to ask Barb something and I needed my Physics book." I say and he frowns.

"Gav-" he starts but is cut of by Lindsay.

"Hey, Michael, can I talk to you quick?" She asks and Michael nods.

"One sec." He says to me and I sigh once he's turned to Lindsay. Lindsay looks at me before looking back to Michael and smiling flirtingly at him.

"I was just wondering," she starts and I decide to leave them to it. I walk away just as she's asking him out and don't stick around to hear his response. I walk straight to my physics class and, as I'm early, I wait outside.

 

"Gavin?" I hear and I turn around to see Meg. Her bright blue hair is pulled into a high pony tail and she's wearing a skin tight N64 top with short shorts and the union jack converse I bought her because she loved mine. She looks amazing and I can't help but smile.

"Hey Turney." I say and she frowns.

"How come you're not with the guys?" She asks and I shrug.

"I needed to go to my locker." I lie and she raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Sure." She says in a dead pan voice and I sigh. She can read me like a book. This is one of the reasons I've had a minor crush on her since I met her.

"Alright, fine. I just needed to get away from Micool for a while." I say and she smiles.

"Well do you wanna go out for dinner tonight? You know, to get away from him?" She asks and I smile, that could work. If Michael is going to date Lindsay then why shouldn't date Meg. She really is beautiful and I've had a crush on her forever.

"Sure, but I'm paying." I say and she bites her lip and grins just as the bell goes.

"Great, I'll see you later." She says before pecking my cheek.

"See you later Turney." I say before walking into the class room. A few seconds after I sit down the lads come in to the class. We all have Science together so we sit in the back right corner like we do in form.

"Hey Gavvo." Geoff says as every one sits down and I smile at him.

"Hey Geoff."

"So I see you were getting a little friendly with Meg." He says and I roll my eyes.

"Yeah..." I say, telling him to go on with whatever comments he wants to make.

"Nothing. That's it." He says and I raise an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Really! I'm not going to say anything else. Yet." He says and I roll my eyes again.

"Whatever Geoffrey." I say and he smiles.

 

Physics is a drag and all I really wanna do is ask Michael if he's going out with Lindsay or not but I don't have next lesson with him so I can't. I walk to the library with Ray, as we have a free period for the rest of the day, and the second we sit at the table in the back corner he turns to me.

"Dude, you and Meg? What happened to being in love with Michael?" He asks and I sigh.

"Ray, Micool's going out with Lindsay. Meg asked me out and I said yes. You know I had a crush on her, I'm not gonna say no in the hopes that Micool and Lindsay don't work out. What if they do and they stay together and they get married and I'll be the twat that passed up Turney for nothing." I say and Ray rolls his eyes.

"Dude I think you're looking a bit too far into it." He says and I shake my head.

"Ray, Micool is going out with Lindsay. I can't stop him and you can't stop him. Why should I be the only one that's not happy?" I ask and he rolls his eyes.

"Gav, I'm not saying you shouldn't be happy. I just wanted to make sure you weren't using Meg to make Michael jealous or something because that would hurt her and you, and I don't want that. As long as you actually care about her." He says and I smile.

"I do Ray."

 

We sit in the library and talk for the first hour and are joined by Jack and Ryan for the second hour. After period 5 we all walk to form together.

"Hey lads." I say, taking my usual spot in front of Michael. I don't put my hand on his desk straight away like I usually do and I see him frown. I don't want my boi to be unhappy so I put my arm on his desk and hold his hand gently. 'WHAT'S UP' I feel him write on my arm and I sigh, shaking my head slightly. He frowns again but quickly puts on a smile when he sees Lindsay. I sigh, I guess there's no need to ask him. As soon as the bell goes I stand up and walk out of form, heading straight towards the gate.

"Gav!" I hear Michael call as I leave the school and I don't bother slowing down, he'll catch up.

"Gav what's wrong?" He asks, taking my hand and walking beside me as I don't slow down or stop.

"Nothings wrong Micool." I say and he squeezes my hand.

"Gavver please talk to me. You wouldn't leave this quick unless something was wrong. You always walk home with us." He says and I sigh.

"I just want to get home fast today." I say and he raises an eyebrow.

"Get home fast or leave school fast?" He asks and I raise my eyebrow.

"I always want to leave school fast. I'm fine Micool. Can you just drop it now." I say harshly, letting go of his hand and walking faster, leaving Michael standing still, staring after me in shock. I'm never harsh or mean to him, unless we're playing a game and we're joking around, and I certainly never willingly let go of his hand. I pull out my phone and send Meg a text.

_Me-_

_Hey Turney, I'll pick you up at 7 X_

_Turney-_

_Can't wait, see you then ;) X_

I smile and put my phone back in my pocket just before I reach my house. I open the front door and am greeted with the sound of my younger brother and sister laughing. Johnny is 11 and Olivia is 6, so there's 5 years in-between them and 6 in-between me and Johnny.

"Hey Gav, how was school?" My mum asks as I walk into the front room.

"It sucked. But Meg asked me out so I'm taking her to dinner tonight, that okay?" I ask and she nods, smiling.

"Of course, Meg is the one with blue hair right?" She asks and I nod.

"That's the one." I say and we chat a bit more about school and stuff and I decide to do some work before I go and pick up Meg. After doing homework for a while I jump in the shower and get dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a white shirt and a black tie along with my union jack converse. I dry my hair and leave it messy before going downstairs and grabbing my keys, wallet and phone, my mum handing me some money with a smile and a good luck as I leave. I decide to walk as Meg lives a few minutes away and the restaurant is only a 10 minute walk at the most.

 

When I get to Megs house I knock on the door and one of her brothers opens it. Megs parents have adopted quite a few children so meg has 6 older brothers and 4 younger brothers.

"Hey Gavin." Her brother says, letting me in before turning to look up the stairs.

"MEG!" He calls and after a few seconds Meg appears at the top of the stairs. She's wearing a black lace skin tight crop top, a black leather skirt, white lace tights and black ankle boots. Her blue hair is in loose curls and falls perfectly and her brown eyes sparkle.

"Hey." She says, pulling me out of my daze and I smile.

"Hey." I say. Meg rolls her eyes and walks down the stairs, smiling brightly.

"Right, you have fun. Gavin I want her home in one piece and if you hurt her you'll die." Megs older brother says and Meg smiles when I say "Yes sir."

"Alright, then go have fun." Her brother says before he walks away and leaves us alone.

"You ready?" I ask and Meg nods. I grin and hold out my hand for her, which she takes and I lead her out of the house and down the road.

"You know, I was thinking. If you we're so happy to go on a date with me, why didn't you ask me?" She asks as we near the restaurant.

"Honestly? I was terrified you'd say no." I say and she looks up at me.

"Really?" She asks and I nod.

"Yeah. I mean you're beautiful, oh you look incredible tonight by the way, and you're amazing and honestly look like a model and I'm an awkward British guy that can't look at you without blushing." I say and she smiles her amazing smile.

"You think I'm amazing?"

"Are you kidding? You're perfect." I say and she blushes.

"Thank you, so are you." She says and it's my turn to blush.

"Thank you." I say and she stops walking just outside the restaurant and kisses my cheek.

 

We eat dinner at Megs favourite sushi restaurant, chatting and asking questions and getting to know each other even more and it turns out she is perfect. Literally. But she still doesn't compare to Michael which sucks because she is incredible. At the end of the date, around 10pm, thank god it's Friday, I walk Meg home hand in hand. We stop outside her front gate and she turns to me.

"I had a great time, Gav." She says and I smile. "Me too, I'm so glad you're braver than I am." I say and she giggles, which makes me smile, her giggle is so cute.

"You're amazing." I say and she smiles.

"Thank you." She says blushing and I grin.

"You should probably go in, before your brothers cut off my head." I say and she laughs.

"Yeah, you're right." She says and I smile, squeezing her hand.

"Good night, Turney." I say and she leans up and kisses me gently on the lips, making me kiss back immediately. After a few seconds she pulls back.

"Good night, Gavin." She says softly and I kiss her cheek before letting go of her hand and watching her walk to her front door and disappear inside. I sigh in happiness and walk home, feeling happy but also hollow. I feel love, just for the wrong person. I walk up to my room after chatting to my mum for a bit and pull off my shirt and jeans before collapsing on my bed. I fall asleep within minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

I haven't done much so far today. Its Saturday so I slept until 10 and have been watching cartoons with Johnny and Olivia whilst texting Meg. I get a call from an unknown number and frown, answering it.

"Hello?" I ask, confused. I have the number of everyone I know.

"Gavin. I know you're in love with Michael so I'm going to come right out and say it. Michael is my boyfriend, we're dating, and he's mine. I know what you're trying to do. You think if he sees you with Meg then he'll get jealous and leave me, but he wont. Michael doesn't even like you, he told me he finds you annoying and he said your accent gets on his nerves and he basically hates you. Leave Michael alone, Gavin. Bye." Lindsay rants at me before hanging up, leaving me in a state of pure confusion and shock. Michael didn't say that, he's my best friend, my boi. He wouldn't say those things about me, would he? I need to call him. I dial Michaels number and after the third ring he answers.

"Hey, Micool-" I start but am cut off by Lindsay.

"Gavin. I told you to leave him alone. He doesn't like you." She says and I frown. She's with Michael, and he doesn't leave his phone alone so he must be with her. That means he knows what she said which means it's true.

"Sorry." I mutter before hanging up and running upstairs to my room. I slam the door shut and throw my phone on my bed before letting the tears fall rapidly down my face. I collapse on my bed and sob into my pillow. I hear my phone ring and see Michael is calling me, probably to make sure I got the message. I reject the call just as Geoff calls me.

 

"Hey buddy." He says once I've answered and I can't help the sob that escapes my mouth.

"Geoff," I whisper into the phone.

"Gavin what happened?" He asks immediately and I let out a chocked sob.

"Geoff." I mumble again and he immediately goes into overprotective brother mode.

"I'll be there in a sec." He says before hanging up. I walk over to my window and sit on the windowsill, leaning against the wall behind me. I see Geoff leave his house, as my room is at the front of the house, and jog over to my house. After a few seconds I hear a knock on my door and he opens it without waiting for a response. He looks around my room before his gaze falls on me and he walks over, wrapping his arms around me.

"Gavver what's wrong?" He asks and I grab his shirt in my fists.

"Mi- Micool." I mutter, choking on a sob, and Geoff tightens his grip on me.

"What about Michael? What did he do?" Geoff asks and I bite my lip. If I tell Geoff he'll get angry with Michael.

"Gavin what happened?" He asks and I sigh, if I don't tell him he'll get angry with me, and I can't have Geoff be mad at me.

"He- Lindsay called and told me to stay away from Micool and that he hates me, and I called Micool to ask what the fuck just happened and Lindsay picked up and said it again." I mumble and by the end of it Geoff looks a mixture of confusion and pure rage.

"But Michael never leaves his phone." He says and I nod.

"I know." I say and he frowns.

"So he must have been with Lindsay. I thought he was your best friend?" He asks and I shrug.

"Apparently not." I mutter and he grabs my hand, pulling me up.

"Geoff where are we going?" I ask as he drags me out of my room.

"You're coming round mine and you aren't leaving until you are smiling that stupid smile and talking like an annoying Brit." He says and I smile slightly. Geoff doesn't let go of my hand until we're in his room, probably so I don't try and escape. I sit on his bed and he chucks me a controller before putting on peggle. This game is guaranteed to get a smile.

 

We play for around an hour, during which I do laugh and use many britishisms, to Geoffs joy. After a while Geoff gets a text from Ryan asking if we wanna go round, I'm assuming he saw us both playing the same game and assumed we're together. Geoff looks at me questioningly and I shrug, nodding. He smiles and replies to Ryan before turning off the Xbox.

"I should go tell my mum and grab my phone." I say and he nods. We walk over to my house and I grab my phone and keys before saying bye to mum and walking the 5 minute walk to Ryan's house.

 

We walk into his bedroom and I see that Michael and Lindsay are already there, sitting on the bed, leaning against the head board. There's a space next to Michael and I would usually sit next to him, but fuck it. Geoff places his hand on my back and leads me over to the sofa and I sit next to him, as far away from Michael as possible so Geoff is blocking him from me. Ryan looks at us confused but Geoff gives him a look telling him not to mention it. Jack arrives after a few awkward minutes and sits next to Geoff on the sofa and Ray arrives and fills the space next to Michael. He looks at me concerned and I shake my head. Controllers are handed out and we decide on a game of worms. Jokes are made and laughs are had, but I don't join in with the happiness or the conversation. Lindsay keeps smirking at me when Michael isn't looking and stops when he turns to smile at her. Michael wont even look in my direction.

"Come on Gav, forget about it. Have some fun." Geoff whispers to me and I sigh, shaking my head.

After around 20 minutes there's a knock at the door and every one looks around, confused. Everyone we invite to these game day things is in the room, unless Ryan invited Barbara too which we do sometimes. We turn to Ryan and he shrugs.

"I invited Meg because Gavin is getting on my nerves with his sad silence, I actually miss your dumb British words." He says and I smile at him. Meg walks in and smiles at me, confused slightly.

"Ryan said I need to sort you out?" She asks and I breath out a small laugh.

"Hey Turney." I say quietly, opening my arms up as she walks over and sits on my lap. Her hair is down and wavy and she's wearing a pair of star wars leggings and a baggy white tank top along with the converse I got her. I wrap my arms around her waist and bury my face in her soft blue hair. It smells like coconut and vanilla and it's comforting.

"Good thinking Ryan." Jack says as they carry on playing the game. Ray and I aren't in this round so I just sit and hold Meg close to me.

"What happened?" She asks quietly, unheard by the guys who are laughing as Geoffs worm falls into the water. I sigh.

"I'll explain later, its a long story." I mutter and she frowns.

"Come with me." She whispers, standing up and leaving Ryan's room.

I follow her out the room, ignoring the looks i'm getting from the guys, and down the stairs, into the kitchen.

"Firstly hi." She says, pecking my lips and I smile.

"Hi." I say, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"What happened?" She asks softly and I bury my head in her shoulder.

"Lindsay told me to stay away from Micool because he hates me and then hung up so I called Micool to ask what the hell was going on and Lindsay picked up and repeated it. But like- Micool never leaves his phone so he must have been there." I mumble and Meg frowns.

"Oh Gav." She sighs, putting her hands on my cheeks and bringing my face close to hers.

"I'm sorry, Gav." She says and I smile slightly, kissing her gently, my arms wrapping tighter around her thin waist. I pull away after a minute.

"We should go back up." I mumble and she nods.

"Yeah, c'mon." She says and I hold her hand as we walk upstairs. I sit back down on the sofa, Meg on my lap again, and continue watching the guys play. Meg keeps frowning over at Michael and Lindsay and I smile slightly, its nice to have someone stick up for you. I squeeze her side gently as a thank you and she smiles at me.

 

We play Worms for an hour before playing Gtav for a while. The atmosphere feels really awkward, especially since Jack, Ryan and Ray have no idea what's going on. They know something happened, but they don't know what. After a few hours of hanging out and eating pizza we decide to head home. We all say bye to Ryan and Jack, as Jack lives next door to Ryan, and Ray, who lives a few houses down but the opposite way to us, before walking home. Megs coming round mine to hang out so she walks with me and Geoff. Michael and Lindsay walk behind us. I wrap my arm around Megs shoulders and she wraps an arm around my waist. Geoff walks on my right and, when Michael and Lindsay are far enough behind us that they can't hear him whisper, he starts talking.

"So where did you two disappear to earlier?" He jokes, not bothering to whisper because it doesn't matter if Michael hears this. If anything I hope he does hear and I hope he feels jealous.

"Meg wanted to know what was wrong." I explain and he nods.

"Oh right, okay." He says before adding "I saw the way Lindsay was looking at you, she knows she got to you. Don't let her see you down, don't let her win." He whispers and I nod, sighing.

"Geoffs right, Gav." Meg says quietly and I smile at her. She grins and leans up to kiss me and I smile into the kiss.

"Alright guys, well I'm going home so I don't get scared for life." Geoff says as we reach his house and I chuckle.

"Bye Geoff." We both say before crossing the road, our arms still around each other. I notice Michael watching me as I walk down my garden path with a strange look on his face. sigh and Meg puts her hand under my chin and directs my face to hers.

"Don't worry Gavver." She whispers and I smile at her, pecking her lips softly.

"Ready for my mum to ask a thousand questions?" I ask and she chuckles.

"Yep." She says, popping the p, and I open my front door.

 

"Mum?" I call out and I hear laughter coming from the kitchen.

"In here!" She calls back and I wrap my arm around Megs shoulder before leading her into the kitchen.

"Oh hey Meg." My mum smiles. She's wearing an apron and has flour all down her front, Olivia and Johnny are covered in flour and cocoa powder and are both laughing hysterically, Olivia holding a bag of flour and Johnny holding an egg.

"What on earth did we just walk into?" I ask, catching Johnny and Olivia's attention. They both turn to me and Meg, grins on their faces.

"We were making cupcakes and ten minutes later there's flour all over the kitchen." Mum says and Meg giggles while Olivia and Johnny start walking towards us.

"Olivia please don-" I'm cut off by Olivia throwing a handful of flour at me, Meg diving behind me so she doesn't get hit.

"Oh it's on!" I say, grabbing the flour from Olivia and pouring some on her head. Johnny laughs so I do the same to him. I feel an egg crack on my head and drip down my top and turn around to see Meg standing right in front of me, a cheeky grin on her face. I raise an eyebrow and she bites her lip.

"Gav-" She starts, raising her hands as a defense, and I grab her round the waist so she can't escape and pour flour on her head, her blue hair instantly turning white. She grabs the bag as I'm still pouring it on her head and directs my hand so I'm pouring it on myself. I smile when she giggles and put the bag down, shaking my hair so the flour goes everywhere. I take a few selfies of me and Meg covered in flour, one of which I kiss the side of her head while she grins at the camera, and my mum smiles at us. I also take some with Johnny and Olivia and mum too which are hilarious. I look around and chuckle; the kitchen is covered in flour and so is everyone in it. I turn to my mum and smile.

"Did you manage to make cupcakes?" I ask and she chuckles.

"Yeah, they're in the oven." She says and I grin.

"Yay!" I say excitedly. Meg giggles at me.

"You're such a child." She says and I grin, nodding.

"Right, lets get you cleaned up." My mum says at Olivia and Johnny. They both run to the bathroom, Johnny getting there first and shutting the door, a few seconds later we hear the shower turn on. I smile and turn to Meg.

"You can use my shower." I say and she nods. I lead her upstairs, holding her hand, and into my bedroom.

"You want a top? My mum can wash your clothes." I say. She nods.

"Thanks Gav." She says before walking into my en suite. I grab one of my t-shirts and a pair of shorts because my shirt isn't long enough to cover her, and knock on the bathroom door.

"I'll leave a t-shirt and shorts on the counter." I call and I hear her call back, "Thanks." I open the door and put the clothes next to the towel on the counter, and take her top and leggings, keeping my gaze away from the shower because I don't think Meg would appreciate it.

I walk back out of the bathroom, shut the door and take off my t-shirt before taking it and Megs clothes downstairs and giving them to mum. We chat for a few minutes before I go back upstairs. I look at the photos I took with Meg earlier and smile, we took around 20, some of them cute, some of them funny, but I love them all. I post a few on twitter with the caption 'my favourite person' and post the one of me kissing her head on Instagram with only a heart as the caption. After a few minutes I hear the shower turn off and a few moments later Meg comes out of the bathroom. She's wearing my shirt and shorts, her blue hair wet but still managing to look perfect, her face naked of make up but she looks beautiful anyway. She smiles before walking over to me.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asks confused and I wrap my arms around her waist.

"You're really pretty." I say and she grins.

"You're handsome. But you still have flour and egg in your hair." She says and I chuckle.

"Be right back." I say before walking into the bathroom and jumping in the shower.

I walk back into my room with a towel wrapped around my waist, having forgotten to bring clean clothes into the bathroom. I look over at Meg, who is leaning against the headboard of my bed, using her phone. She grins at me.

"You trying to give me a hint?" She asks and I roll my eyes, smiling.

"Nah, forgot clothes." I say, walking over to my wardrobe. I grab a pair of boxers and some jogging bottoms before walking back into the bathroom and getting dressed. I walk back into the bedroom once I'm dressed and walk over to Meg, sitting next to her, leaning back against the headboard so I'm lying down slightly, like she is. She rests her head on my chest and I wrap my right arm around her, resting my hand on her hip, pulling her close to me. I look at her screen and see one of the pictures of us.

"I think its cute." She says and I smile.

"I think you're cute." I say and she bites her lip, looking up at me. I kiss her forehead and she grins. I grab my phone off the bedside table and take a few more pictures of us, before we go through them. They're cute. We've obviously got wet hair and we're lounging and we're casual and we've made no effort whatsoever, pulling weird faces or posing in some pictures and smiling in others, but they're all perfect. My favourite one is where Meg is smiling and poking her tongue out slightly, her arms resting on my chest, and I'm smiling down at her. You can see my arm around her waist and its a dimly lit photo but it's my favourite, because of the way I'm looking at her and, even though she's looking at the phone, she's looking and smiling at me and not the camera. I post this one on Instagram too with the caption  _with girl_. Even though we literally started dating yesterday I've known Meg for 4 years and I was posting things like this before we started dating anyway. I lean down and kiss her gently and after a minute my mum shouts up and says the cupcakes are ready causing Meg and I to grin at each other. We stand up and walk downstairs, hand in hand, and into the kitchen where my mum and siblings are shoving cupcakes into their mouths.

"Why aren't you eating them like normal human beings?" I ask and Johnny looks at me.

"Because I dared them that they couldn't fit the whole thing in their mouth." He says through a mouthful of cupcake and I nod.

"Oh of course. What a silly question." I say and Johnny laughs.

 

We spend the rest of the day hanging out in the front room with my mum and siblings, answering many questions from mum and just talking casually. At around 8pm, after a pizza and when Megs clothes are clean and dry, she says she should probably go home. She gets dressed, not changing her shirt and instead keeping mine on. I shove on a hoodie and we both put on our converse before saying bye and leaving my house. I hold Megs hand during the walk. We walk past Michaels house and I sigh, but Meg squeezes my hand and I look at her, smiling. I kiss Meg goodnight when we get to her house and she smiles up at me. Meg is quite a bit shorter than me, I'm 6 foot and she's only 5'5. I smile down at her and press a kiss to her forehead.

"Goodnight love." I say quietly and she smiles.

"Goodnight Gav." She says and I peck her lips once before kissing her cheek and letting go of her hand. I watch her walk inside before walking home.

 

As I walk past Michaels house (he lives 4 houses down from me) I see him taking out the trash and sigh. He calls my name quietly to get my attention and I stop walking, what the fuck does he want?

"What?" I ask, sounding harsh but not as harsh as I wanted.

"Gav why are you being so distant?" Michael asks and I sigh again.

"Don't fuck about, Micool." I say and he frowns.

"Gav I really don't know what you're talking about, my boi." He says and I raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm your boi again?" I ask and he frowns.

"Gavin you've always been my boi." He says and I sigh.

"Micool don't fuck with me. I know." I say, defeated. Why is he doing this? I bet Lindsay put him up to it.

"You know what?" He asks and I sigh, getting annoyed.

"I know Micool, I know that you hate me, I know you find me annoying and my accent pisses you off, stop fucking pretending!" I say, pissed off. There are tears threatening to spill but I will them not to.

"Gavin I don-" Michael starts and I shake my head, stopping him.

"It's okay Micool, well, not really but- You're with Lindsay now, and I've got Meg. Stop pretending Micool. You don't have to lie anymore." I say and the tears finally escape my eye. Michael frowns again and looks at me sadly.

"Gavver- please." He says, grabbing my hand and I shake my head, god I miss holding his hand.

"Don't Micool. Just leave me alone." I say, pulling my hand away. I use every ounce of willpower I can summon to turn around and walk home, ignoring the fact that Michael is calling my name, because all I wanna do is pull Michael into a hug and never let go. I walk up to my room and collapse on my bed, sobbing into my pillow. My phone rings and I ignore it because I assume its Michael. The phone rings 5 more times before it stops. I assume Michaels given up and sigh in relief, but after a minute I hear a knock on my door and Geoff walks in.

"Gav what the fuck happened? Why didn't you answer your phone?" He asks, walking over and pulling me into a hug.

"Sorry, I thought you were Micool." I say into his chest and he frowns.

"Gav what happened between you two outside?" He asks and I frown.

"How did you know something happened?"

"I was walking back from Griffons and saw you talking." He says and I sigh.

"I walked Turney home and on the way back Micool was taking out the rubbish when I passed his house. He asked why I was being distant and I told him I know how he feels and he pretended he didn't know what I was talking about and I don't know what to do Geoff. It hurt so bad. I didn't want to let go of his hand and it broke my heart-" I stop talking because Ray is the only one that knows I'm in love with Michael and if I keep talking then I'll give it away.

"Gav, I know, buddy. I know how much this is hurting you. For the one you love to not only start dating someone but to also say the things Lindsay said he did." Geoff says, tightening his grip around me and I widen my eyes, I swear Geoff can read minds.

"How did you-" I start and Geoff just smiles.

"God Gavin how does anyone not know. You basically sit on each others lap half the time and you are always touching in some way and when you look at him love shines so bright in your eyes that I'm surprised Michael isn't blind and when he talks you get a small smile on your face and when you have a panic attack Michael is the only one to get you to calm down and god you're so in love with him. That's why it's hurting you so bad. But that's what I don't understand about this. Michael is in love with you too, it's obvious in the way he acts and how he looks at you. He was the first one to start the whole touching thing and he's a lot softer and calmer around you, I've never seen him act the way he does with you with anyone. You calm him down, keep him grounded. He looks at you like you're the best thing in the universe. He's so fucking smitten with you that I honestly think you could ask him to do anything and he would do it with a smile on his face." Geoff finishes and I sigh.

"But that can't be true. Michael's with Lindsay, and if he loved me that much he wouldn't have said yes to her. Also Lindsay told me when he must have been with her because I called him straight after and she picked up." I say and Geoff frowns.

"Gavin- Michael didn't say yes to Lindsay." Geoff says and my eyes widen.

"But- then how-" I start and Geoff cuts me off.

"Michael went off to find where you were after you spoke to Barbara, oh by the way he was so jealous when she hugged you. He came back 10 minutes later and told us Lindsay had asked him out but he said no because he-" Geoff stops suddenly and bites his lip.

"Because he what?" I ask and Geoff sighs.

"Because he was still trying to build up the courage to ask you out." Geoff says and my eyes widen.

"Wait but then how are they together." I ask.

"Well on the walk to physics we we're trying to convince Michael to ask you out but then when we got near physics and saw you and Meg, and she kissed your cheek and you were smiling a massive grin, Michael figured you were happy with Meg, so he text Lindsay and said he'd go out with her." Geoff says and I bite my lip, I forgot about Meg. I love her so much, I don't know if I could break up with her for Michael. Michael is my soulmate, but I love Meg so much and I don't want her to think I was using her.

"But why does he hate me?" I ask and Geoff shrugs.

"I don't know, maybe because you're with Meg." Geoff says.

"I'm not gonna leave Meg in the hopes that this is all true and Micool does something. I love Micool, sure, he's my soulmate, but I love Meg too." I say and Geoff nods.

"I know, Gav."

 

We talk for a few minutes more before Geoff decides to leave. I lie in bed and think about everything I just found out. Michael supposedly loves me, but he's with Lindsay, and they look happy together. I'm extremely happy with Meg. Sure I wish to every god that I could go back and not talk to Barbara because then I wouldn't have gone to my locker or seen Meg and none of this would have happened and I can be with Michael without hurting Meg. But I do love Meg, so much that it hurts, and she's amazing and beautiful and she is genuinely my favourite person. I smile, thinking about Meg, and pick up my phone, scrolling through the pictures we took. I grin, we're cute together. I scroll too far back and end up on a selfie of me and Michael. We always take dumb pictures together. This picture is of us on his bed, controllers on the bed next to Michael, our game play stopped hours ago and we were sat talking. Its 3am in this picture, it was taken last weekend. We spend every day with each other usually. The amount of times I'd go over on a Friday or Saturday just to play a game and next thing we know its 3am and we're lying on his bed holding hands, sitting so close that all I can sense is him and his smell surrounds me and I feel so happy and I feel home. I smile at the picture sadly, this wont happen again. Michael will stay with Lindsay and I will stay with Meg and when school finishes I will never see him again. I wonder what we spoke about that night the photo was taken. I wonder what we would have done if we had known it would be the last time we stayed up all night, holding hands and talking. Would we have said anything else? Anything different? Would we still have fallen asleep at 4am or would we have stayed up all night just so we could talk for longer. I decide to put my phone down because looking at that photo made me think too much and that's not good. I lie down in bed and fall into a restless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up Sunday morning was harder than I thought. I feel so emotionally drained from yesterday and tomorrow is Monday which means I have to face everyone. I shower and walk downstairs into the kitchen and see my mum at the fridge.

"Hiya Gav. What happened last night?" My mum asks and I sigh.

"I had an argument with Micool, Geoff came over to talk about it." I say and my mum frowns.

"You and Michael had an argument? You've always been so close, I didn't think that was possible." My mum says and I shrug.

"Yeah, neither did I." I sigh and my mum frowns sadly at me.

"Here," she says, grabbing her bag and pulling out $50 before handing it to me.

"Go out somewhere. Go shopping, take Meg out. Go have fun, I don't want to see my baby upset." She says and I sigh but smile, pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks mum." I say and she smiles. I run upstairs and grab my phone before texting Meg.

 

_Me-_

_Hey, you wanna go see a film later? X_

 

_Turney-_

_I'd love to x_

 

_Me-_

_Brilliant!_

 

I grin and get dressed before going back downstairs.

"Gavvy! Can you help me?" Olivia asks, holding out a hairbrush and I smile.

"Sure kiddo." I take the hairbrush and brush her hair before pulling it into a ponytail. Olivia hands me a hairband and I tie her hair up before turning her to face me.

"Perfect!" I say and she grins.

"Thanks Gavvy!" She says before running off. I roll my eyes before walking to the kitchen.

"Mum, I'm taking Meg out soon." I say and she smiles.

"Alright, sweetheart. Have a good time! I love you." She says and I smile.

"Love you too mum." I say before grabbing my keys and wallet, making sure my phone's in my pocket, and leaving my house. I frown when I walk past Michaels house and see him at his front door with Lindsay. I assume they're going out or something and I sigh. I walk to Megs and knock on her door and one of her brothers opens the door.

"Hey, Gavin, right?" He asks, letting me in and I nod, smiling as I walk into the house.

"Yeah, hi." I smile as Meg walks down the stairs.

"Jamie have you seen my- Hey Gav." She says when she sees me.

"Hey." I smile. She's wearing a pacman dress and black ankle boots. Her hair is in loose curls and wow, she looks incredible.

"Hey." She repeats and Jamie clears his throat.

"Have I seen your what?" He asks and Meg snaps out of staring at me and turns her attention to her brother.

"Oh, yeah. Have you seen my keys?" She asks and he rolls his eyes, grabbing keys off the side behind him and handing them to her.

"If you stopped staring at your boyfriend for a few minutes and opened your eyes you might have seen them." He says and Meg blushes.

"Shut up Jamie." She says and he smiles.

"Don't be out too late. Have a good time." He says before patting my back once and walking into the front room. Meg smiles at me and I reach for her hand.

"In your defence I was staring at you too." I say as we leave her house and she smiles, kissing my cheek.

"You know, whenever I pick you up or drop you off I feel like your brothers are planning my death." I say and Meg giggles, wrapping her arm around my waist, mine going round her shoulders.

"They probably are." She says before chuckling.

"I'm joking. My brothers love you. They told me last night that they're glad I found a good guy to date instead of a prick. I said your accent makes you sound nicer than you are, and that you're actually an asshole." She says and I frown.

"I'm not an asshole." I pout and she giggles.

"I know Gav. I was joking." I smile down at her, leaning down to kiss her lips softly. We walk into the cinema and I buy us tickets to see deadpool before we walk over to the concession stand and buy popcorn and a drink. We sit near the back of the cinema next to each other and hold hands. We chat quietly until the film starts, laughing and joking and talking about how we think the films gonna be. During the film I wrap my arm around Megs shoulders and she cuddles into my side. I smile happily and we continue to watch the film.

 

When the film ends I hold Megs hand and we leave the cinema. We decide to go and get an ice cream cone so we stop off to get one before walking back to mine. By the time we reach my road the ice-creams' are long gone and my arm is yet again wrapped loosely round Megs shoulders, holding her right hand, her left arm wrapped around my waist. I see Michael and Lindsay walking towards us and look away quickly before they notice I saw them. Meg frowns before smiling up at me.

"Wanna give them something to stare at?" She asks and I smile before leaning down and kissing her gently, pulling her closer to me as we continue to walk but slower than before. She smiles into the kiss and I pull away after only a few seconds. I don't look away from Megs face; She's so beautiful when she's blushing. Meg stares at Michael and Lindsay as we pass them and I hold my breath until we pass. Unfortunately, that doesn't happen.

"Don't glare at me!" Lindsay snaps at Meg and I lift my gaze to her. I'm about to say something when Meg talks.

"Don't tell me what to do, Bitch!" She snaps and Lindsay looks like she's just been slapped.

"Michael are you gonna let her talk to me like that?" Lindsay asks and Michael frowns.

"Linds, she didn't exactly glare at you." He reasons and I bite my lip. Why isn't he sticking up for Lindsay?

"Something wrong, lads?" I hear Geoffs voice as he walks over and stands next to me.

"No. We were just leaving." I mutter and Michael frowns at me.

"Gav-" he starts and I shake my head slightly before walking towards my house, Meg walking with me.

Geoffs POV

I leave my house when I see Gavin and Michael out the window. I walk over to them and frown when I see how sad Gavin looks.

"Something wrong, lads?" I ask, standing beside Gavin and he shakes his head.

"No. We were just leaving." He mutters and Michael frowns.

"Gav-" he says but Gavin just walks away with Meg. I sigh.

"Michael, can I talk to you." I ask quietly and he nods, walking away from Lindsay slightly.

"Alright, what the fuck are you doing to that boy?" I ask and Michael frowns.

"That's the thing, I don't know what I've done!" He says frustrated and I frown.

"Michael, he's fucking broken because of you and Lindsay." I explain and he frowns deeper.

"Geoff I don't know what I did! We were fine before break, then all of a sudden shit happened or something and he hates me. What the fuck did I do?" He asks. I sigh, I shouldn't but I honestly believe that he has no idea.

"Michael, Gavin thinks you hate him." I say.

"Why? What happened to make him think that? Geoff you know that Gavin could kill my fucking dog and I couldn't hate him." He says and I smirk.

"You don't have a dog." I say and he rolls his eyes.

"You know what I mean. What made him think that?" He asks and I check to make sure Lindsay isn't listening.

"Basically, he got a call from Lindsay telling him to leave you alone because you find him annoying and you actually hate him and she basically threatened him or something, and he was really confused. But then he called you and she answered and said it again. It made him really think you thought that because he assumed you were there because you never leave your phone. Michael it hurt him bad." I explain and Michael looks so confused but angry and sad all at once.

"I wasn't there. She must have done that when I went to the bathroom, I left my phone in my room because it was charging. I had no idea she said that to him. Geoff you gotta tell him that. He won't talk to me, he wont even look at me. Geoff please." Michael pleads and I smile sadly.

"Alright Michael, I'll give it a go, but you're gonna have to do something." I say before patting his shoulder and walking back inside. This is gonna take some thinking over.

Michaels POV

The second Geoff walks away Lindsay starts talking.

"Hey you ready to go?" She asks and I glare at the floor in front of me.

"Lindsay we need to talk." I say, trying to hide my anger and she frowns.

"What's wrong babe?" She asks and I shake my head.

"Don't call me babe. Why did you tell Gavin I hate him?" I ask and she bites her lip.

"I don't know what you're talking about Babe." She says and I shake my head again.

"Don't. Lindsay don't lie to me. Gavin is my best friend, you really think I wouldn't find out?" I ask and she sighs.

"Alright. I told him you hate him. But only because he loves you and you're my boyfriend and he'll get in the way." She says smiling slightly and I raise an eyebrow, Gavin loves me?

"Lindsay we're not dating! You came over for pizza and video games. I'm not your boyfriend!" I say and she raises an eyebrow.

"Michael, Gavin doesn't like you." She says and I glare at her.

"Because of you! Leave me alone, Lindsay." I say before walking back in my house. I walk up to my room and grab my phone. I need to talk to Gavin, but if I text him he wont read it, let alone reply. I'll just wait until he walks Meg home and hope he talks to me and doesn't just walk away like he did earlier. I sit on my bed against the headboard and sigh. It reminds me of when Gavin would come round and we would sit here and play video games until the early hours of the morning.

 

After a few hours I hear Gavin and Megs quiet voices travel through my window.

"Come on Gav. Smile." I hear Meg say and I look out the window to see Gavin looking towards my house, a frown on his face. His arm is around Megs shoulders as usual and she's looking up at him.

"Gav." She says softly and he looks down at her. He kisses her softly and I sigh. He's happy. He's in love. I knew this would happen if I didn't tell him soon enough. A few minutes later I look out of the window and see Gavin walking back. I run downstairs and walk out the front door.

"Gav." I call quietly as he walks past my house. He looks down, biting his lip, and continues to walk and I sigh.

"Gavin please." I plead quietly, desperate for him to talk to me. He stops walking and I see him sigh before he looks up from the floor.

"What?" He asks, his voice harsh and I feel my heart break a little bit. I walk towards him.

"Gavin I'm sorry." I say and he sighs.

"Micool, what do you want?" He asks, sounding defeated. I missed hearing him say my name.

"Gavin I want to tell you the truth." I say and he frowns.

"I'm not talking about it here." He mumbles before walking towards his house. I stand still until he gets to a few houses down.

"You coming or not?" He asks and I shut my front door, following Gavin. He walks into his house and up to his room and I follow nervously.

"What?" Gavin asks, standing in the middle of his room, looking at me.

"Gavin I had no idea that Lindsay said that to you. I know why you would think that I do but I left my phone on charge while I went to the bathroom. We're not even dating we were just hanging out." I say and I can tell he's getting angry.

"But you didn't deny it yesterday." He says and I bite my lip.

"I didn't not deny it." I say and he glares at me.

"If this is some fucked up joke to you then you can get the fuck out now!" He growls and I shake my head.

"Gav no-" I start, reaching for his hand but he just shakes his head and steps back.

"You know what? Get out! Get the fuck out! I can't deal with you anymore Micool, I can't! I fucking hate you for how you made me feel! I fucking hate you!" Gavin starts ranting. He starts crying a few words into his rant and whether they're angry or sad tears I don't know. I don't know what to do. Gavin is ranting, venting his frustration and anger, and I'm letting him, because I hurt him bad and I deserve this. I take a step towards him. I need to calm him down before he has a panic attack, his breathing is already fucking up and he's shaking like mad. I grab his hand and he starts trying to shake me off of him. I shake my head while he yells at me, telling me to get off him. I pull him closer and do the only thing I can think of. I press my lips against his. Gavin immediately shuts up and after a few seconds he pulls away, looking up at me in a mix of shock, confusion and anger.

"You need to calm down or you'll have a panic attack." I say while Gavin just stares at me. He looks so conflicted. Like half of him hates me for what I've done but the other half wants to kiss me again. My lips are buzzing with electricity, like whenever he touches me, but bigger shocks. I lean forwards slightly and kiss him again but Gavin pulls back after a few seconds.

"No!" He says and I frown, confused.

"No Micool! You can't just make me feel like shit for days then come round and kiss me! I'm with Meg, Micool! You need to get out!" He shouts and I bite my lip.

"Micool get the fuck out!" He growls and I sigh.

"I'm sorry Gav." I say before leaving his house. Fuck. I royally fucked up.

 

Gavins POV

I can't believe Michael just did that! All I wanna do is kiss him again, kissing him is better than kissing Meg by a long shot and it makes me realise how much more in love I am with Michael than Meg.

"Micool get the fuck out!" I growl when he still hasn't moved and he snaps out of a daze and sighs.

"I'm sorry Gav." He says before turning around and walking away.

What the fuck am I gonna do? I basically just cheated on Meg! Is this classed as cheating? I didn't want to kiss him and I stopped him so technically not really but should I tell her? I know the answer to that. I sigh and pick up my phone, dialling Megs number.

"Hey Gav." She says happily and I feel tears well up in my eyes.

"Meg can you come over? I know you just got home and stuff but I really need to tell you something." I say, my voice cracking halfway through.

"Of course." She says and I hang up. I don't know why I'm crying. I didn't do anything wrong, I just don't want to hurt her and I'm scared she might hate me.

"What's wrong?" Meg asks as she walks into my room and I pull her into a hug.

"Meg I'm so sorry." I whisper into her hair and she squeezes me tight around the waist.

"What happened? Why are you sorry?" She asks and I sigh, telling her everything that happened with Michael.

"So I started ranting at him and telling him to leave me alone and then he kissed me but I pulled away and told him to get out and he left but I'm so sorry Meg." I finish the explanation and she looks at me, taking my face in her hands.

"Gav, listen to me. Its not your fault. You didn't do anything.You say you stopped him and I believe you. You don't have to say sorry. I'm sorry for what he's putting you through." She says and I put my hands over hers.

"Thank you." I whisper and she smiles, pecking me softly.

"Gav, I should go home, but I promise, I'm not mad at you." She says softly and I smile, kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight Turney."


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up in the morning and the first thing I feel is dread. It's Monday, so I have to see Michael again. I really don't want to see him today. Every time I think about him I just remember the kiss and it makes me want to kiss him again. I sigh as I climb out of bed and drag myself downstairs.

"Morning Gav." My mum says happily before looking at me and frowning.

"Gav you look like shit. No offence hun." She says and I roll my eyes.

"Thanks mum. I feel like shit to be honest." I mutter as I sit at the breakfast bar.

"What's up?" My mum asks, leaning on the counter opposite me. I sigh.

"I just- I have to go to school which means I have to see Micool but I haven't seen him since our argument and I don't know what's gonna happen and I'm just getting really anxious and I don't really wanna talk to him but obviously the lads are gonna talk to him still and so I'll kind of have to unless I go and sit with someone else but then who am I gonna sit with and the guys will ask why I'm not sitting with them and if Micool sits with someone else then they'll ask me why he isn't sitting with us and also he's in all 3 of my classes today and I wont be able to escape from him and I cant breath-" I cut myself off and try to steady my breathing while my mum walks round the counter, stands next to me and rubs my back. After 10 minutes my breathing has started to calm down but I still feel really on edge and nervous.

"Gav, honey, stay home today, you've got 2 free periods so you'll only be missing 3 lessons, if you're having a panic attack then its not worth the worry. Stay home today and see how you're feeling tomorrow." She says softly, still rubbing my back, and I nod.

"Okay." I mumble, my voice still shaky.

 

When I feel calmer I go upstairs and grab my phone, texting Geoff to tell him I had a panic attack and wont be coming to school. I get a reply almost instantly.

_Geoff-_

_What happened? Are you okay? What caused it? X_

I sigh and reply with two words.

_Me-_

_Ask Michael._

Geoff doesn't reply and I assume he's with the guys, and I resort to playing video games in order to try and keep my mind off of Michael.

 

Geoffs POV

I sigh as soon as I read Gavins text. What the fuck has Michael done now. I leave when I see the guys get near my house and I see Michael leave his too. When we've all joined Jack looks at me.

"Hey, Where's Gav?" He asks.

"He's not coming in. Had a panic attack this morning." I explain and I see Michael frown. When we get to school I grab Michaels upper arm and pull him aside.

"Michael what did you do?" I ask harshly and he sighs.

"I didn't mean to Geoff. It just sort of happened." He says and I glare at him.

"What just sort of happened?" I ask angrily and he bites his lip.

"Michael what did you do that caused him to have a panic attack?" I ask and he sighs again.

"I kissed him. But I didn't mean to! He was ranting and his breathing was getting abnormally fast and I could see him shaking and I needed to calm him down or he would have had a panic attack so I did the first thing I could think of that would shut him up and that happened to be kissing him." He says and I sigh.

"Michael, I know I said you had to do something but I meant call him not kiss him!"

"I know! I didn't mean to! Anyway he started shouting at me and I left." He says and I frown. Why would he be mad about it? He's in love with Michael so surly kissing him wouldn't be that big of a deal, I mean obviously he's mad at Michael but still. Oh shit.

"Meg." I mumble out loud and Michael looks up at me.

"What?" He asks and I repeat it, thinking out loud, piecing it together.

"Meg. That's why he was pissed off with you. He thought it would hurt Meg because he thought when you kissed him it was like he was cheating on her. He's conflicted because he's basically in love with you so when you kissed him he probably liked it, but then he feels guilty because he's with Meg and he loves her too. That's probably why he had a panic attack, because he would have had to see you both but when he sees Meg he'll feel guilty and when he sees you it will make him feel conflicted and he got too overwhelmed and panicked." I finish my train of thought and Michael looks at me with wide eyes.

"Gavin's in love with me?" He asks and my eyes widen slightly. Fuck. I thought he knew.

"Michael I-" I stutter before sighing. "Yes. But you can't do anything, not while he's with Meg. It's not fair on either of them. Megs done nothing wrong and she loves Gavin too, romantically or platonically, so if you do something that will make her hate him then that's out of order, neither of them deserve that." I say and Michael nods.

"I wont."

 

Gavin's POV

The day goes by fast. I play video games, watch tv, and help my mum bake cookies and cupcakes. At around 3, when school finishes, I get a text from Meg saying she needs to talk to me. I frown, this can't be good. I go up to my room and reply to her, telling her to come over. She arrives a few minutes later and I smile nervously when I see her. She looks beautiful as ever, wearing grey short shorts and the top I lent her when she showered here along with her game over trainers. Her hair is in a pony tail and she has her backpack slung over her shoulder. She drops her bag on the floor and walks over to me, sitting next to me on the bed.

"Gavin, I'm so sorry." She mumbles and I frown.

"For what?" She looks me in the eyes and sighs. I examine her face and immediately feel sick. She looks nervous and sad and I feel anxiety shoot through me.

"Gav, I know you love Michael. I heard Geoff talking to him this morning." She says and yep, I'm gonna throw up.

"Meg- I need you to know that I love you too. I didn't date you to make him jealous or anything. I dated you because I wanted to. Because you're beautiful and smart and funny and perfect." I say and she leans forwards and hugs me.

"I know Gavin, I heard Geoff tell Michael that, he also said you didn't want to hurt me and I don't want to hurt you either Gav, I love you too. But you're never going to be truly happy unless you're with Michael. He's your soulmate, you were made for each other and everyone knows it." She whispers and I frown.

"Meg, are you breaking up with me?" I ask quietly and she pulls out of the hug, a tear falling from her eye. I wipe the tear off her cheek and hold her hands in mine.

"Gavin, I want you to be happy, but you can't be happy with me. Michael is the only one that can make you completely happy. Don't think of it as breaking up. As cliche as it sounds I'm letting you go because you deserve more than what I can give you. I will always be here for you Gavin." She says and I pull her face towards mine and rest our foreheads together.

"I love you so much." I whisper and she smiles.

"I love you too, Gav." She whispers back. I lean forwards and press my lips against hers for a second before pulling away.

"Thank you, Turney." I say and she smiles.

"You're welcome Gav." She says, picking up her bag and walking towards my door.

"I love you." I call out and she smiles again.

"I love you too." She says before disappearing down the hall. I lie on my bed and sigh, I'm sad, sure, but I'm glad Meg did that, because I wouldn't have been able to break up with her. On the bright side, I can be with Michael now, but I don't know how long I should wait until I say anything to him. Wait, did Meg say Geoff told Michael I love him? Why would Geoff say that? I pull out my phone and call him.

Geoffs POV

I feel my phone buzz in my pocket as we walk home from school and I pull it out to see Gav ringing me.

"Hey Gavvo." I say happily and Michaels head shoots up in my direction.

"Why did you tell Micool I love him?" He asks and I'm taken aback by the question. How did he find out?

"What ya talkin' bout Gav?" I ask, trying to play it cool but the guys have turned their attention towards me.

"Meg broke up with me because she heard you tell Micool I love him! Why would you do that? I was fine without him! Now you fucked everything up!" He's so mad and I can hear his voice break half way through the sentence. Fuck I should have left it.

"Gav, I'm sorry, are you okay, what happened?" I ask and I hear him sigh.

"She thinks I deserve more than what she can give me! Geoff I thought you actually wanted me to be happy! Why the fuck would you fuck this up!" He growls and I sigh.

"Gav I'm coming round, be there in a sec." I say as we get outside mine and Gavins houses. Instead of turning left into my front garden, I cross the road and walk to Gavins, saying a quick bye to the guys, who all look worried. I run up to Gavins room after his mum lets me in and open his door. Gavin is sat on the edge of his bed, elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands, gripping his hair tight. I walk over and sit next to him, resting my hand on his back.

"Gavin I'm so sorry. I didn't know she heard what I said. Please don't be mad at me, Gav." I say sadly and he rests his head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He mumbles and I wrap my arm around his shoulders.

"So, tell me what happened." I say and he sighs before explaining what Meg said.

When Gavins finished explaining I sigh.

"Gav I'm sorry." I say sadly and he shrugs.

"I mean, she was right. And I'm glad she did end it because I couldn't have done it." He says and I smile.

"She did it for a reason. What are you gonna do about Michael?" I ask and he shrugs again.

"I don't know. I mean-he still hates me. And the last time I saw him I told him I hated him." He says and I frown.

"Gavin he doesn't hate you." I say and he shakes his head, standing up.

"I'm gonna get some food, you want anything?" He asks and I shake my head.

"No, it's alright, I'm gonna head home. I'll see you later." I say, standing up and leaving. As I leave his house I see Michael leave his front door, putting the trash out.

 

"Hey, Geoff!" He calls jogging over to me after putting the rubbish in the bin.

"Yeah?" I ask as he reaches me.

"What was up with Gav?"

"He was feeling a bit down. Meg ended it with him." I say. I know I shouldn't tell him but it means he'll go and talk to Gav and lets be honest, if he goes to see Gav they're going to end up making out.

"Is he in his room?" He asks and I shake my head.

"He was gonna get food." I say. We say bye and I walk towards my house while Michael walks towards Gavins.

 

Gavins POV

I walk downstairs and grab one of the cookies we made before sitting on the kitchen counter. Johnny, who stayed at home because of a stomachache, jumps up next to me, clutches his stomach and sighs.

"What's up? Still feel sick?" I ask and he shrugs.

"Kinda, I need to tell you something?" He says, making it sound like a question, and I nod. "What's up buddy." I ask, patting his leg and he looks down at the ground.

"I- I- I don't know what to do." He mutters, sounding scared, and I wrap my arm around his shoulders.

"About what?" I ask as the doorbell rings and he bites his lip.

"Its nothing. Never mind." He mutters. I sigh and jump down from the counter.

"This isn't over." I say to Johnny before walking towards the front door. I'm surprised to see Michael standing at the door when I open it, I was expecting mum and Olivia. I'm also very aware that I'm only wearing jogging bottoms, as this is what I slept in and I haven't got dressed yet.

"Hey Gav." He says softly and I frown slightly.

"What are you doing here?" I ask and he looks at me sadly.

"I heard about you and Meg." He starts and I sigh.

"Of course you did." I mutter, walking into my house, leaving the door open for him to come in. I hear the front door shut as I walk into my kitchen.

"Who was it?" Johnny asks and I pat his arm as I walk past him to the fridge.

"Just Micool." I say, grabbing a can of Dr pepper.

"Oh. Can I have a cookie?" He asks as Michael gets to the kitchen.

"Sure bud." I say, handing him a cookie from the plate next to me. Johnny smiles at me as a thank you before running out of the kitchen into the front room.

"You want a drink or something?" I ask and Michael shakes his head.

"Gavin I'm sorry." He says and I sigh, leaning back against the counter behind me whilst Michael drops his backpack on the table.

"For what? Making me feel like shit? Waiting until I was happy before doing anything? Kissing me? Causing me and Meg to break up? Or maybe the fact that you fucked me up so bad it caused me to have a panic attack this morning?" I sound calm, but my hands are shaking with emotion. There are tears threatening to spill and I don't know if they're sad or angry.

"Gavin I never meant to hurt you. I didn't intend on kissing you and I never meant for you and Meg to break up, I wasn't even the one talking about you, Geoff was." He says desperately.

"You can't expect me to believe that." I say in disbelief and Michael shakes his head.

"I know you don't believe me, you have no reason to. Just know that I would never hurt you on purpose and I know that you don't trust me at all right now but deep down you must have some sort of trust in me or you wouldn't be listening to me right now."

"I'm listening to you because I want to know the truth. You hurt me so bad Micool and you were the one person I thought would never ever hurt me. You promised me that you wouldn't leave me and you did. You haven't spoke to me in days, do you know how that made me feel? I rely on you Micool. I need you. For the past few days I have been terrified that I would have a panic attack because no one can calm me down like you can. I broke down on Sunday because I thought you'd never speak to me again and I didn't know how I would cope without you." I rant and my breathing speeds up, getting faster and rougher through out the rant. Michael notices my breathing and walks towards me until he's standing right in front of me. He takes my hand in his and presses my fingers to his wrist so I can feel his pulse. I shut my eyes and try to calm my breathing and when I start calming down Michael wraps his arms around me, pulling me into a hug.

"Gav I'm so sorry. I put you through so much shit and I never wanted to do that to you. I am supposed to be the one looking out for you, its my job. Look after my boi. And I fucked up. I'm so sorry Gav. I wasn't very good to you, my boi, but I want to change that." Michael whispers in my ear and I bury my head in his shoulder.

"I miss you Micool." I whisper after a minute and Michaels' arms wrap tighter around me.

"I miss you too Gavvy. So much." He says. We continue hugging for a few silent moments before we decide to go upstairs.

 

I walk into my room and sit on my bed, emotionally exhausted. Michael does the same, sitting right next to me. He looks at me, smiling slightly. He's so amazing and perfect and Meg was right, he's my soulmate.

"What ya thinkin 'bout?" Michael asks softly and I sigh, looking over at him.

"You." I say before adding "Thank you Micool." Michael smiles.

"I'd do anything for you, Gav, you know that. My boi needed me." He says and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"You know what?" I ask quietly and Michael wraps his arm around my waist.

"What?" He asks and I take a deep breath before smiling slightly.

"I love you, Micool." I say and he squeezes my hip. I look up at him and he kisses me passionately on the lips. After a minute or two he pulls away.

"I love you too."

 

We spend the next hour playing video games and talking and making up for the time we lost over the past few days and just generally having a great time. Michael and I are sat leaning against my headboard playing portals when there's a knock on my door.

"What's up?" I call and the door opens and Johnny walks in.

"Gav can I talk to you?" He asks looking nervous and I wonder if this is what he was gonna tell me earlier.

"What's up buddy?" I ask, gesturing for him to sit in front of me on my bed. He walks over and sits cross legged opposite me. He takes a deep, shaky breath and looks down at his lap.

"Please don't get mad." He says quietly and I frown at him.

"What's wrong Johnny? Why would I get mad?" I ask confused, sitting up straight so I'm no longer leaning against my head rest, and he looks up at me with big sorrowful eyes.

"It's about dad." He says before biting his lip and I know he's really nervous.

"What about him?" I ask, my voice emotionless. Our dad was a cunt that left when I was 12 because he couldn't deal with having a bisexual son, leaving mum with three kids and no money. Dad was a lawyer and earned a lot of money so mum quit her job to be a full time mum, when he left he took all of his money and fucked off so we moved out to America to be with Nan and Granddad, who moved here a few years prior.

"You're getting mad." Johnny says and I shake my head.

"I'm not mad, what's wrong? Has he done something?" I ask, my voice softer. Johnny bites his lip.

"He came round earlier." Johnny says and I frown.

"What did he do?"

"He knocked and asked if you were home and I said no cause you were up here with Meg and he said he'd be back. He really wanted to talk to you." Johnny explains before adding

"Is he going to hurt you? Are you in trouble?" He asks and I pull him into a hug.

"I'm not in trouble Johnny. I promise. I'll be fine. But if he comes here again when I'm home you call me straight away, okay? Don't be on your own with him." I say and Johnny nods before going downstairs as mum comes home. I sigh the second he's left my room and flomp sideways against Michael.

"Don't worry about it, my boi." He says, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I sigh again.

"Its been almost 6 years. What the fuck does he want now? How did he find us? We moved to fucking America." I rant, it's not technically true, he came here 3 years ago but no one apart from Geoff knows that. Michael wraps both arms around me and pulls me into a hug, kissing my temple.

"Just breath, Gavver. I wont let anything happen to you." I sigh into the hug and Michael lies down, pulling me against his chest. We lie like this for a while, me listening to his heart beat and him rubbing my back softly. It's silent in my room apart from our breathing and I start to think. I am so glad Meg broke up with me and I'm glad Michael came round. Basically I need to thank Geoff because if he didn't talk about me at school then Meg wouldn't have over heard and if he hadn't told Michael then he wouldn't be here now. Although the reason I wasn't at school was because of Michael so I guess I should thank him too. But I doubt he'll want me to bring it up again, he already feels guilty about causing me to have a panic attack.

"I can hear your brain cogs moving. What ya thinkin' bout?" Michael asks quietly, as if not wanting to break the silence. I chuckle quietly.

"Geoff." I mumble. "Well I mean, whatever gets your motor running." He says and I giggle.

"No, I was just thinking I should probably thank him at some point."

"Why?" He asks even though I'm pretty sure he knows why.

"Cause if he didn't have such a big fucking gob then Meg wouldn't have come over and also you wouldn't have come round after she did so I mean, I've got a lot to thank him for." I say and he squeezes me tighter.

"I'm sorry Gav." He says and I look up at him, frowning.

"For what boi?" I ask, basically lying on him now and his hands rest on the small of my back as he stares into my eyes.

"I'm sorry for what I've done to you the past few days." He says and I thread my fingers into his soft hair.

"Micoo, I forgive you." I say gently before kissing his cheek.

Michael moves his head and kisses my lips softly. I smile into the kiss and Michael's arms tighten around my waist, pulling me impossibly closer to him. My lips travel from his mouth to his jaw and down his neck and I grin when he moans lowly. I continue to bite down on his neck as Michaels hands move to grip my hips tight and I'm definitely gonna have bruises in the morning but I don't care. I pull away for a second and climb off of Michael, walking over to my door and locking it before walking back to Michael and climbing onto him, lying how I was before, and I crash my lips against his. He grips my hips again and I sit up slightly so I'm straddling his hips. I grab the hem of his shirt and pull it off of him before I lean down and kiss Michael roughly again and he puts his palms flat against the bottom of my back. My hands tangle in his hair again and his hands travel down to my arse, pulling my hips towards his. I moan into the kiss and Michael rolls us over so he's on top, rolling his crotch into mine and kissing down my neck while I run my hands down his back. Throughout the time I've known Michael I've had many many dreams about us kissing and touching and being so close but I never imagined it would feel this amazing. My entire body is tingling and everywhere Michael's lips are is on fire and "Fuck" I mumble and I feel Michael smirk against my collar bone, where he had previously been attacking with kisses and bites. He moves to my ear and chuckles lowly and my breath gets caught in my throat because wow that's hot.

"C'mon my boi, let it out." His voice is husky and thick with lust and I can't help but moan again because holy shit I literally can't even. Michael continues rotating his hips into mine and biting my collarbone. I dig my nails into his shoulder slightly and scratch down his back and he lets out a small growl against my skin sending vibrations all over my body and fucking hell. His hands travel from my ass to my crotch as he slowly pulls off my joggers before kicking his own jeans off. We're now lying pressed against each other, the only thing stopping our dicks from touching is the thin material of our boxers. Michael brings his face back to mine and pecks my lips before leaning to my ear.

"Is this okay, my boi?" He asks and I pull his mouth to mine and kiss him passionately.

"Yes love." I whisper before reconnecting our lips and he sighs happily into the kiss.

 

"GAVIN!" I hear my mum yell up the stairs and I jump slightly.

"Oh for fucks sake." I mutter and Michael chuckles at me as he gets up.

"Come on." He says and I roll my eyes, allowing him to pull me up and we pull our clothes back on before going downstairs.

"Mum?" I call out and I hear her call from the kitchen. I walk to the kitchen and smile at my mum.

"What's up?" I ask and she nods towards Johnny. He has his head resting on the kitchen table in his arms and I can hear his heavy and uneven breathing. I understand what she means and I frown as I walk over and kneel next to Johnny's chair. Johnny has had panic attacks ever since our dad left and I guess seeing him today and the thought he was going to do something has triggered another one. I put my hand on Johnny's back and rub it softly.

"It's alright buddy. Gavvy's here, Gavvy's got ya." I say soothingly. I move Johnny's arms so they're around my neck and he hides his head in my shoulder. I twist his body so he's facing me and pull him into a hug as I continue to rub his back.

"It's okay Johnny." I say and he squeezes me tighter.

"'s not." He whimpers and I sigh.

"You wanna talk about it?" I whisper in his ear. I know he tells me everything, even the stuff he refuses to tell mum, and when he has a panic attack he tells me why even if he doesn't want mum to know. I feel him nod against my neck and I smile slightly.

"Come on then." I say softly, taking his hands and standing up, pulling him out of his chair.

"Be right back." I say to Michael and mum before leading Johnny into the front room where Olivia is playing.

"Livvy, sweetheart, could you go and play with mum for a while?" I ask and she looks at Johnny, concern colouring her beautiful innocent face.

"Johnny are you okay?" She asks in her small six year old voice and I smile at her.

"Johnny will be absolutely fine, princess. Go find mummy?" I ask and she nods, running into the kitchen.

"What caused it little bro?" I ask once his breathing has calmed down. Johnny shrugs and I can see right through him. Now I know what its like when Geoff says he can read me like a book.

"C'mon Johnny, talk to me." I say and he sighs, crossing his legs and resting his head in his hands, staring down at his lap.

"Dad said he's coming back. He wants to talk to you, but last time he talked to you he hurt you because you like boys and girls and he might hurt you again and what if Olivia likes girls then he will hurt her and if I like boys then he will hurt me." He rushes out in a panicked tone and I move his hands away from his face and hold his cheeks in my hands.

"Johnny you need to listen to me, okay. He is not going to hurt you or Olivia, okay? I will not let that happen to you. Don't be afraid to be who you are because you're scared dad will hurt you, because I wont let that happen. I will love you and be proud of you if you like boys or girls or both or neither, so will mum and Olivia. You do not need to be afraid of anyone, because I will always be here to protect you." I say looking into Johnny's bright blue/green eyes.

"You hear me?" I ask and he nods before diving at me with such a force I fall back onto the sofa. He wraps his arms around me tightly and I smile hugging him back just as tight.

"I love you Johnny." I whisper and he squeezes me tighter.

"I love you too Gavvy."

I go back into the kitchen with Johnny and see my mum and Michael talking.

"Hey Gav." My mum says once she notices me and I raise an eyebrow, walking over to stand next to Michael.

"Why are you acting weird?" I ask and she shrugs.

"No reason. Got something to tell me?" She asks and I roll my eyes, turning my attention to Michael.

"What did you say?" I ask and he smiles guiltily.

"I didn't say a word boi." I look at him challengingly before my mum speaks up.

"He actually didn't. I said I thought you two had an argument and told him that if he hurt my son like that again he'd die and Michael said you two made up. But honestly, you're both so transparent. So when you feel like telling me you're together then I'm all ears but until then I have a hungry child to attend to." My mum says and I stand staring at her, eyes slightly wide and mouth open slightly, at a loss for words. Michael turns to look at me with a small smile on his face.

"I love your mum." He says and I snap out of my daze and smile back.

"Hey, mum, we have something to tell you." I say and she picks up Olivia and turns to me.

"Yeah?" She asks and I roll my eyes.

"Michael and I are kind of together now." I say.

"Oh my god! I had no idea! Wow this was so unexpected and out of the blue you should have told me to sit down or something." She says and I raise an eyebrow.

"No seriously though, I'm happy for you. But Michael if you hurt him again I will actually kill you. I know people." She says, handing Olivia a banana before putting her down and pulling both me and Michael into a hug.

A few hours later Michael and I are sitting on the sofa in the front room watching Shawshank redemption, my legs thrown over his lap and his arm around my shoulders. My phone goes off from beside me and I look at the screen to see a message from Geoff.

 

_Geoff–_

_So Michael didn't leave your house, should I assume you finally grew some balls and fucked each other?_

I roll my eyes at the message but can't help the slight blush that creeps across my cheeks, causing Michael to look at me.

"You alright, boi?" He asks and I nod, quickly typing a reply to Geoff.

 

_Me–_

_We didn't fuck you mug_

 

_Geoff–_

_So you just jerked each other off huh?_

I can tell without needing to see his face that he's laughing to himself right now just like how I know he knows I'm blushing like mad. Michael looks at me in slight confusion again.

"You sure you're okay boi?" He asks, concerned, and I blush harder which makes Michael raise an eyebrow, the film completely forgotten.

"What's up? You getting hot?" I shake my head and turn my phone to face him so he can read the text.

"Geoff doesn't rate us." I say and Michael chuckles slightly before taking my phone and typing a reply. When he gives the phone back I see he sent a simple 'not yet' which makes me blush again.

"I believe we were interrupted earlier, you wanna carry on?" Michael whispers and I shiver at his tone, suddenly very glad the rest of my family are asleep. I allow Michael to pull me up off the sofa and to my room, where he locks the door before turning back to me and pulling me close. Our lips immediately lock together and Michael pushes me back slightly until my legs hit my bed and I fall back onto it, Michael falling gently on top of me. I feel a rush of emotions and sensations as Michael attaches his lips to my neck and I rest my head back, trying to keep my breathing at a normal level. I let out a moan and Michael immediately stops biting at my neck to kiss me, swallowing my moans and noises of pleasure. The clothes come off quickly and soon enough we are lying pressed against each other wearing nothing but boxers. Michaels index fingers hook into the top of my boxers and he leans close to my ear.

"Is this okay, my boi?" He asks softly and I smile at how careful he's being.

"Yes Micoo." I say and even I notice that my British accent is so much less coherent right now. Michael slowly pulls my boxers down, softly brushing his fingers over my thighs and down my legs before throwing the boxers to the pile of our long-forgotten clothes. I suddenly realise that Michael has never seen me completely naked before, at least not on purpose, and I feel very vulnerable. Michael looks me over quickly before leaning back up to my mouth.

"You're beautiful." He mumbles against my lips and I shiver at how sweet he is and love the fact that I'm the only one that gets to see this side of him. Michaels boxers soon join the pile on the other side of the room and when our two naked bodies touch the feeling is like no other. I moan slightly just at the sensation of having his dick pressed to mine, the steady rotation of Michaels hips slowly driving me insane. Michaels lips have found mine again and one of his hands is tangled in my hair whilst the other is holding my right hand next to my head. My other hand is resting on his back and as I move it up carefully to rest between his shoulder blades I feel him shiver, making a mental note that he likes that. Michaels hand moves from my hair downwards and he takes both of our dicks, slowly jerking both of us off. The movement of his hand and the fact that our dicks are pressed together makes me tremble in anticipation and I grip his hand tight as pleasure curses through every inch of my body. I move my mouth away from Michaels and attach it to his neck, creating another hickey whilst slowly stroking the space between his shoulder blades and I can feel his dick pulse against mine. Michael lets out a moan and I know I'm not going to be able to last much longer.

"Micoo, I- I ca-" I manage out through heavy breaths and Michael kisses me again before moving his mouth to my ear.

"Let it go baby." He whispers before kissing the shell of my ear and I feel my heart explode as I arrive, Michael joining me shortly after with a moan of my name. When Michael has jerked us through our climax he falls onto the bed next to me and pulls me close to his side, kissing my temple whilst we both try to catch our breath.

"Fuck. Me." Michael pants as his way of saying 'shit that felt good' and I breath out a laugh.

"Maybe next time boi." I joke and he rolls his eyes. Michael reaches over to my bedside table and grabs one of the face wipes, cleaning us up before throwing it to the bin in the corner of my bedroom. He then gathers me in his arms and moves us up the bed slightly so our heads are on the pillow and we're lying under the duvet facing each other. Michael kisses my nose, smiling slightly and I smile at him.

"I love you boi." I mumble and his smile grows.

"I love you too Gavver." He whispers and we both fall asleep shortly after, Michaels arms securely around me.


	5. Chapter 5

I am woken the next morning by my alarm and sigh, completely forgetting the fact that I have to go to school today. I can still feel Michael's arms around me and I roll over to look at him. His curly hair is covering his face slightly and he looks so peaceful and content it's almost criminal for me to wake him up. I move the hair that has fallen in front of his face and smile when his arms tighten around my waist.

"Micool? Wake up boi, we gotta go to school." I say gently and his eyes slowly flutter open.

"I don't wanna go to school." He mumbles.

"Come on boi, if we don't go into school Geoff's gonna get the wrong idea." I say and he chuckles, burying his head into my neck.

"He's gonna get the wrong idea anyway after that text yesterday." He says and I blush.

"Well you weren't lying." I mumble as my alarm goes off again.

"Alright, I'm gonna jump in the shower." I say and Michael lets go of me and stands up.

"I'll join you." He winks and I blush, Michael is still naked and I didn't really see him last night as it was quite dark and I was preoccupied but now I can see him I realise how fucking beautiful he is.

"What's wrong boi?" Michael smirks, walking over to my side of the bed. He grabs my hands and pulls me up before holding me close.

"Like what you see?" He asks and I blush darker.

"You're a cocky prick, you know that?" Michael grins smugly as he starts to walk us towards my en suite.

 

We have a quick shower before walking over to my wardrobe. Michael grabs one of the shirts he left here a while ago, which he usually does when he stays, and pulls it on whilst I grab one of his shirts too. Michael runs over to his house to grab his school bag before coming back to mine and eating breakfast with me and mum.

"So what did you two do last night?" She asks as I take a bite of my pancake.

"We watched Shawshank redemption. Oh, that reminds me, we need to buy more popcorn cause we might have finished it all last night." I say and my mum nods. I get a text from Ray telling me they're almost at our road and Michael and I walk out of my house to meet Geoff outside whilst we wait for the guys to get here. Michael and I are holding hands, as we usually are, and Geoff smirks as he walks over to us, holding Griffons hand.

"So look how this turned out. I don't want to sound like I'm bragging or anything but I mean, look at this. I made this. You're welcome." He says smirking and I blush slightly and glare at him.

"You don't rate me." I mumble and he chuckles, pulling me into a hug.

"My boys growing up!" He exclaims and Michael tugs my hand and pulls me back to his side whilst Griffon rolls her eyes.

"Leave them alone Geoff." She chuckles, wrapping her arm around his waist as he wraps his around her shoulders.

"I'm just glad they finally grew a pair of fucking balls." Geoff jokes but I can tell he actually means he's genuinely happy for me.

 

The guys come round the corner and when they see Michael and I are holding hands a look of relief crosses their faces. I notice Ray smirk at me slightly and I roll my eyes, making him smile. We all walk to school together as usual, everyone acting how they did before it was tense between me and Michael. Michael wraps his arm around my shoulders at some point and I bury myself into his side. As we reach our lockers I see Barbara and Meg talking at Barbara's locker.

"Hey Gav." Barbara calls and I move away from Michael slightly, say "Be right back boi." before walking over to the girls.

"Hey Babs, Turney." I say, throwing my arm around Barbara's shoulders and hugging her before letting go.

"Hey Gav, so you and Michael sort it out?" Meg asks smiling at me and I nod.

"Yeah, thank you so much Turney." I say and she chuckles, pulling me into a hug.

"I'm happy you're happy Gav, no need to thank me." She says and I smile, hugging her back.

"I'm gonna let you go before Michael rips my head off." She chuckles and I can feel Michaels eyes on us. He got jealous when we were just friends, I can only imagine the daggers he's shooting at Meg, especially as we went out.

"Yeah you need to sort him out Gav because he gets so jealous, bless him." Barbara says and I chuckle.

"Yeah I know." I say and the girls laugh slightly as I pull them both into a hug. "But it's good when he's jealous cause he's hot when he's jealous." I say to them before kissing them both on the cheeks.

"This should be good." Barbara chuckles as I let them both go and walk back over to Michael.

"Hey boi." I say casually and he wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me straight in for a kiss. He pulls away after a minute and growls lowly.

"You did that on purpose." He mumbles and I bite my lip guiltily.

"Maybe." I say with a cheeky smile before turning to my locker and grabbing my psychology textbook.

"Oh you're gonna regret that later, my boi." He growls in my ear and I shiver slightly before smiling innocently.

"Come on boi, don't wanna be late to form." I say, walking over to the guys a couple lockers down the hall who are standing with Barb and Meg, all of them laughing at me and Michael.

"God help any poor son of a bitch that so much as breathes in Gavin's direction now that Michael is able to openly and obviously be a jealous fuck." Jack says and Michael shrugs, throwing an arm round my shoulders.

"Well you know, what you gonna do?" He says casually and we all chuckle as we walk to form together.

 

We walk home at the end of the day and when we reach my house Michael looks at me.

"Wanna come round boi?" He asks and I nod.

"Yeah boi." We walk past my house, saying bye to Geoff and Griffon, and Ray Jack and Ryan smirk at me and Michael.

"Really guys? You gonna bang on a school night? And you have homework to do, is there no shame?" Ray says and I blush slightly while Michael rolls his eyes.

"Yeah Ray cause all we ever do is bang." He says and we shout bye as we reach his house.

 

We walk into Michaels kitchen and he says hello to his older brothers and grabs 2 cans of coke before we walk up to his room. We both drop our bags by his door before collapsing on his bed next to each other. We fall so we're lying on our backs next to each other and as soon as our backs hit the bed Michael rolls on top of me.

"You fucking tease." He mumbles and I giggle. Throughout the day I've been hugging Barbara and Meg more and whenever someone looks at me for too long I smile at them because I know it makes Michael jealous, and the guys have enjoyed watching Michael get more and more worked up, so much so that Ray kept hugging me and making jokes in order to make Michael jealous.

"I don't know what you're talking about love." I say just as my phone goes off. I look at the screen and grin when I see a text from Barbara.

"Who's that?" Michael asks and I can tell he's getting jealous.

"Just Barbara." I say, smiling at the screen as she just asked if Michael is getting jealous from the fact that she's texting me. He's so transparent.

"That's it." Michael growls and he glares at me.

"You've been teasing me all day boi." He kisses me passionately.

"I know you were doing it on purpose Gavver." He mumbles against my lips and I can't stop the smile spreading across my face.

"You like making me jealous boi?" He asks and I lean up to kiss him softly.

"You're hot when you're jealous, my little Micoo." I whisper before kissing him again. Michael grins against my lips before kissing me harder, his hands twisting into my hair.

"You purposely make me jealous again boi, and you're gonna regret it." He whispers in my ear and I shiver.

"That a promise or a threat?" I ask cheekily and he smirks.

"It's whatever you want it to be boi. I saw you earlier today with Barb and Meg. You're my boi, Gavin. Mine." He mumbles and I shiver. I love how protective he is and I wonder if this is what he thought before we were together but he could just never do anything about it.

"Gav you're so transparent." Michael mumbles before his lips attach to my neck and he starts to leave a mark at the base of my neck. I can't stop the low moan that escapes my lips and Michael smirks against my skin. I thread my fingers into his hair and direct his face towards mine so I can kiss him and he smiles, running his hands down my sides and gripping my hips tightly, pulling my body even closer to his. My phone is going off again but Michaels kiss gets more passionate when he hears the alert and I can't help but immediately disregard everything that isn't Michaels lips on mine, my hands gripping his hair tighter and it probably hurts a bit but he isn't complaining so I don't loosen my grip in case he pulls away and ends this amazing moment. After a few minutes we are forced to pull away for air and Michael rests his forehead against mine as we both take deep breaths, trying to calm down our breathing.

After a few minutes my phone goes off again and, despite Michaels whining, I reach over and grab it to see a few texts from Geoff.

 

_Geoff–_

_Yo are you coming over with the guys later or are you and Michael too busy banging?_

 

_Geoff–_

_Gavver?_

 

_Geoff–_

_Dude?_

 

_Geoff–_

_Alright the guys are coming over at half 4, stop fucking your boyfriend and let me know_

 

I chuckle at his texts before replying to tell him we're coming over. I turn back to Michael and smile slightly as he's already getting slightly jealous.

"Geoff wanted to know if we were still going over later or if we're gonna be too busy banging." I say and Michael rolls his eyes and kisses my forehead, trying to play cool but I can see a blush creeping up his neck. I decide I love making him blush like he usually makes me blush and decide to see how dark his blush can go.

"You blushing Micool?" I ask, my hand moving to the back of his neck.

"No." He denies, the blush getting slightly darker and spreading from his neck to his cheeks and I smirk slightly.

"You're definitely getting a bit flustered my boi." I mumble and he denies it again.

"You wish we were banging rather than going round Geoff's?" I ask softly and Michaels blush deepens and he kisses me hard before pulling away slightly.

"Please boi, I can bang you whenever I want." He winks, kissing the corner of my mouth.

"All I have to do is this," He runs his fingers down my side and kisses my neck, making me shiver in anticipation, "And you're putty in my hands." He murmurs in my ear and we both know he's right. When it comes to Michael all he has to do is so much as smile at me and I would kill a person if he asked me to.

"Alright fine," I mumble, pecking his lips, "but we had to be at Geoffs at half 4 and it's 35 past." I say and Michael rolls his eyes but climbs off me and pulls me up. We grab our bags and Michael grabs extra clothes whilst I will probably just wear one of Geoffs shirts tomorrow like I always do.

 

We walk over to Geoffs and are immediately greeted with the guys lounging in Geoffs room, who turn to look at us and smirk as we walk in.

"Look who decided to show up." Jack jokes and Ray rolls his eyes.

"So now Mavin is cannon you're gonna ditch us so you can bang?" Ray jokes and I raise an grin.

"X-ray you know if you ever wanna join us you can." I wink and Ray smirks whilst Michael wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"I ain't agreeing to that." He says and the guys laugh.

"Gav, Michael doesn't like sharing a pack of gum, you think he's gonna share his boyfriend?" Ryan jokes as we sit on Geoffs bed, completing the circle.

"He shares gum with me." I argue. He always gives me a piece of gum if I ask for one, even if it's his last one.

"That's cause he loves you dumbass." Geoff says and realisation crosses my face.

"Oh." I mumble and the guys laugh again.

"Dude it's a good thing I can't keep my mouth shut cause Gavin you are so fucking oblivious." Geoff jokes and I shrug innocently.

The rest of the day is spent hanging out and making jokes and making Michael as jealous as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- use of really offensive words about LGBT+ so if that's a trigger then please don't read this.
> 
> Also I am 100% not against LGBT+ people and if you think any of the offensive words used in this chapter are okay then just fuck off because I don't want you here

The next few days go pretty much the same as that Tuesday and before I know it me and the guys, along with Griffon and Barbara who are staying for a few hours, are walking through my front door on Friday afternoon ready for a weekend of gaming, films and laughter. We take it in turns almost every weekend and it's my turn this week. We walk up to my room and chuck our bags on the floor by the wardrobe before lounging around on my bed. I let the guys pick a film to put on whilst I lie back, leaning against my headboard and Michaels hand clutches mine. An hour into the film I hear the doorbell ring and think nothing of it until I hear a deep voice. I immediately grab the Xbox controller and pause the film, sitting up straight.

"You alright Gav?" Geoff asks, being the most protective over me and noticing straight away something is wrong. I shake my head and shush him. I can hear Johnny downstairs, he's the only one home as mum went shopping with Olivia and I said I'd watch Johnny, and that is definitely my dad's voice.

"Gav?" Geoff asks again, all the guys watching me carefully and all on high alert. I hear footsteps and Johnny rushes into my room looking terrified.

"Gav-" he starts and I cut him off.

"I know buddy, go sit with Griffon." I say, starting to get up when my dad walks into my bedroom, looking around before his gaze falls on me and a look of disgust appears. I know everyone immediately knows why I'm so on edge and Johnny is so scared, they know what my dad did many years ago and about his visit on Monday.

 

I stand up from the bed, my hands shaking slightly, and Geoff stands next to me for support but the others, apart from Michael who is next to me on my left, are just sat watching, ready to jump up if I need help. Johnny is sat with Barbara and Ray, terrified. And I don't blame him. Our dad has a lot of muscles and tattoos and is a bit shorter than me but I'm 6 foot so he's still huge to an 11 year old and is terrifying as fuck and can definitely beat me to death effortlessly, but the six of us could take him which is why I am so glad the guys are here.

"What do you want?" I ask, trying to sound confident but my hands are shaking. Michael can sense I am about to have a breakdown or something and grabs my hand for support. My dad's eyes immediately snap to our linked hands and the look of disgust deepens and mixes with pure hatred.

"You're still a poof." He states and the words sting like a stab in the chest.

"You're still an arsehole." I state and Ryan, Jack and Ray stand up and walk over so they're stood behind me because this is usually when my dad starts punching.

"So, this is your faggot boyfriend." He spits, as if the words are poison. Michaels hand loosens and I know he wants to hit my dad just for calling me a poof, he doesn't care about being called bad words but he, like Geoff, is protective. I squeeze his hand tighter and he squeezes back to let me know he won't let go.

"Why are you here?" I ask quietly.

"I was going to bring you back to England, but I don't want a faggot for a son, so I'm just taking Johnny and my daughter instead." He says and I can feel Johnny push past Ray and press himself to my back, his hands gripping my shirt. I can't help but fight against this. He isn't taking them from me.

"I don't think so." I say and my dad raises an eyebrow.

"Well maybe we should ask him." Dad says before adding, "Johnny, come back to England with your dad, yeah? You don't want to stay with this queer, do you?" He tells him rather than asking him and I feel Johnny move to beside me. I notice Ryan has his hand on Johnny's shoulder, ready to push him out of the way in case punches start being thrown so he won't get hit.

"I wanna stay with Gav." He mumbles, his voice shaking. My dad glares at me.

"You turned my son against me. I'm going to make you regret that, you fucking fag!" My dad spits and I flinch at the venom behind his words. Michaels grip on my hand tightens and my dads' gaze zeros in on it again.

"I think it's best if you left." Geoff says, his voice strong and confident with the hint of a threat.

"I don't think I asked for your opinion. I came here to pick up my kids, I'm not leaving without them." Dad says and Geoff moves in front of me slightly.

"I wasn't asking, Mr. Jackson." He says and my dad glares at him, a look that I know too well and even though it isn't directed at me I still can't help but shrink into myself. Geoff just reminded him that we took our mums maiden name when Dad left and he hates the fact that we did that.

"Johnny go and pack a bag." Dad says and Johnny doesn't move from slightly behind me, frozen on the spot apart from his hand which has found my right hand and is holding on for dear life.

"JOHNNY!" My dad barks and Johnny shakes his head slightly.

"Johnny go and sit with Barbara." I mumble and he nods, reluctantly letting go of my hand and walking past Ryan to Barbara and Griffon on the other side of my room.

 

"Where's my daughter?" Dad demands and I flinch.

"My sister is out with my mum and hell will freeze over before I let you take her anywhere." I growl, how dare he call her his daughter.

"She's my daughter, I think you'd do well to remember that." He spits.

"Your daughter? Are you fucking high? You haven't seen her since she was 2 months old! You don't even know when her fucking birthday is or how old she is! Do you even remember her fucking name?" I shout and before I know what's happening my dad is throwing a punch at me which I dodge and I throw one back, hitting him square in the side of the face but the second the connection is made he grabs my wrist and squeezes and a loud crack sounds. He may be stronger than me but I'm not exactly weak and I have the height advantage and I can stand my ground in a fight, but once he's got hold of me I'm fucked. My dad lands a blow on my jaw and a loud crack echoes through the room as excruciating pain shoots from my jaw through my entire body and I stagger sideways, finally realising my arm feels as if it's on fire. It's at this point when Geoff, Michael, Jack and Ryan dive forward and Ray drags me towards Griffon before joining the other guys who are trying to prevent themselves getting too hurt and force my dad to leave at the same time. Griffon sits me on the bed and grabs a tissue off my bedside table and holds it under my nose as my nose is bleeding heavily. Johnny buries his head in my chest while Barb rubs his back to calm him down. I can hear the guys grunting and fists hitting things and I just pray the guys are winning this fight.

I don't know how long the fight goes on for but at some point my dad is staggering out of my bedroom door, down the stairs and out of the house and then I'm shaking and can't breathe and having what is probably the worst panic attack of my life and then I'm being pulled into Michaels arms and his arms surround me and all I can smell is him and all I can hear is him shushing me gently and I feel so safe in his arms and I can feel his pulse from his neck against my head and I try and match my breathing to his pulse and all he is doing is holding me tight as a silent promise that he's not going to leave me. I stand in Michaels arms for who knows how long, just appreciating the comfort and security that being in his arms gives me. My mum came home from shopping a few minutes after my dad left and Geoff and Ryan went with Johnny downstairs to tell her what had happened whilst Barbara went to get some ice for my jaw. She comes back up with an ice pack and Michael takes it from her with a thank you before pulling away from me slightly, his left arm still around my waist while his right hand holds the ice pack carefully to my jaw. Ray and Jack are pressing ice to bruises, Ray has a bruise on his cheek whilst Jack has the beginning of a black eye. I look at Michael and see he is also going to have a pretty bad black eye. I take the ice pack from my jaw, wincing at the loss of relief, and press it to his eye.

"Gav, I'm fine boi, you're the one with a broken jaw." Michael says and I realise that the pain shooting through my body is still happening.

"Actually, we should get you to the hospital Gav." Griffon says, walking over and carefully placing her hand under my chin, turning my face to look at her.

"Come on, I'll drive." Barbara says and I look up at Michael, trying to tell him silently that I'm terrified.

 

Barbara drives me to the hospital, Michael sitting next to me and holding my left hand the whole time. We get to the hospital and I have X-Rays done of my jaw and right arm and I sit in a room whilst waiting for the results, all the while wishing Michael could be in here with me because he has to wait outside and I haven't seen him since we first got here and I hate hospitals and I'm scared. Apparently my jaw is just dislocated and the doctor just has to manually manipulate it or whatever the fuck he was saying, I couldn't focus on his words I was too busy being terrified. But he also said my wrist was fractured and that I'd need to wear a cast for a few weeks which sucks as the fractured wrist is my writing arm and this also means I can't play video games.

The doctor gives me some local anaesthetic and fixes my jaw and puts a cast on my arm, I chose dark green, and when I've woken up slightly he asks if anyone is here he can explain things to. I tell him, by writing badly with my left hand, I want Michael and the doctor leaves the room and returns with Michael. I reach my left hand towards Michael and he immediately walks over to me and takes my hand.

"How you doing boi?" He asks and I shrug. The doctor explains what's wrong with me, as I can't speak, and when he's finished explaining that I can't get my cast wet and I need to take it easy and when to come back in, he gives me painkillers and I'm finally allowed to leave.

Michael carefully places his hand on my back and just before we get to the waiting room I see my reflection a window. I stop walking and sigh, making Michael look at me concerned.

"You okay? You in pain?" He asks, rubbing my back and I shrug again. Not being able to talk kinda sucks. I look and feel exhausted and my jaw is slightly swollen and it's slightly numb too and my arm is in a fucking cast. Michael looks at me for a second before rolling his eyes and moving to stand in front of me and looking into my eyes.

"You look great." He says and I raise an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Come on boi, you need to rest." He says, leading me to the waiting room where the guys are waiting. The second Geoff sees me he stands up and walks over, the guys following soon after.

"What did the doctor say?" Geoff asks, his protective instinct showing.

"Dislocated his jaw and fractured his wrist." Michael explains since my jaw still hurts and Geoff nods.

"Alright... What did the doctor do?" He asks.

"He manipulated his jaw or something so it's fixed now but he's gotta wear a cast for a few weeks." Michael says and Geoff nods.

 

When we get home after a drive full of trying to make me feel better my mum pulls me into a hug and says she's sorry and stuff before me and the guys go back to my room, Griffon and Barb having gone home.

"Can we write on your cast?" Ray asks as we spread out on my bed and I smile. I nod, holding out my arm before pulling it back and grabbing my phone, typing out 'Ground rules though, no really bad swear words and you can't write over anyone else's writing so don't write too big and stuff.' I pass my phone to Michael and he reads it out and when he's done Geoff grins.

"And no drawing dicks." I type and as Michael reads it out Geoff's smile falls. Once everyone has written on the cast I look at it. Ray has written 'Lads rule Gents drool' which I chuckle at, hurting my jaw slightly, Jack has written 'get better dumbass' with a little smiley face under it and Geoff has written 'Geoff is da best' with a love heart, both of which reflect them both well, Michael has written 'love you boi' and drawn our team nice dynamite logo under it which makes me smile, and Ryan, being the most artistic, has drawn X-ray and Vav with the mad king. Once they've written or drawn their main notes they fill the gaps with random inside jokes or drawings and after another 10 minuets my cast is full, except for a gap I saved so Olivia and Johnny can write their names on it. We sit and watch the labyrinth and whilst it's on Michael tries to take my hand in his, but he's sitting on my right so he resorts to playing with my fingers as the cast is preventing him from holding my hand properly. I lean my head on his shoulder and he rests his head on top of mine. I start to feel drowsy, the pain medicine kicking in, and I feel my eye lids start to fall so I let them. The guys are staying round tonight, they were going to go home after what happened but I asked them to stay like they were going to before dad came round, so I decide it's okay for me to fall asleep, and soon after I come to this realisation I fall into a welcome sleep.

 

Michaels POV

Geoff looks over at Gavin and frowns before looking back at the film.

"Do you think his dad's gonna come back?" Jack asks and Geoff nods.

"We got a few good hits in but we didn't do much damage. He's persistent and he wont give up easy. Plus he's a lawyer and he's probably gonna try and find some legal bullshit that allows him to take Johnny and Olivia." Geoff says before adding, "He's tried to convince Gav's mum to give him Johnny and Olivia before." I look down at Gavins cast and frown.

"Does he usually get this violent?" I ask and Geoff nods sadly.

"He came here about 3 years ago to try and get them to go back to England, but when Gav's mum refused and told him to leave them alone he flipped and broke Gavins arm and a few ribs."

"How long you think it's gonna be before he can actually open his mouth?" I ask and Ray smirks.

"Why?" He asks and I roll my eyes.

"Cause he can't eat anything." I say.

"He should be okay by tomorrow. If not we can just make him drink stuff through a straw." Geoff says. I link my pointing finger with Gavins and take a deep breath in whilst everyone turns back to the film. After a few minutes there's a knock on the door and Johnny walks in, his gaze immediately finding Gavin and he bites his lip.

"You alright kiddo?" Geoff asks and Johnny looks at him and nods.

"Michael can I talk to you real quick." He says and I'm slightly surprised but nod anyway, moving carefully off the bed as to not wake Gavin up and following Johnny into the hall, shutting the door behind us.

"You okay, Johnny?" I ask and he sucks in his lips nervously before taking a deep breath.

"Thank you, Michael." Johnny says quietly and I smile slightly.

"Um, you're welcome. What for?" I ask and he shrugs.

"You make Gavin happy and you calm him down and look after him and he really likes you so thank you." He says and I smile.

"It's my pleasure Johnny." I say and he smiles up at me.

"Michael!" I hear Geoff call from Gavins room and I figure Gavin needs me.

"I should get back in there." I say to Johnny before adding, "but honestly, you don't have to thank me, I love your brother." I say and Johnny smiles again.

"I'm glad." He says before going downstairs. I turn and go back into Gavins room to see the guys watching a different film and Gavin awake.

"Hey boi." I say softly, sitting on his left so I can properly hold his hand.

"Where'd you go?" He types on his phone as he still can't open his mouth very much, his head returning to my shoulder.

"Johnny wanted to talk to me." I say and he frowns slightly and looks up at me.

"How come? He okay?" He types.

"Yeah, he's fine. He thanked me for looking out for you and making you happy. He said he's glad I love you." I say quietly, not wanting to disturb the guys and their film. Gavin smiles slightly, his jaw still hurting, but his eyes shine brightly.

He looks into my eyes and mumbles "I'm glad too." I grin at him and kiss his cheek gently when his head returns to my shoulder I grip his hand tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end


End file.
